


Chetty sex

by gayberonica



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Betty/Cheryl - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, Veronica Lodge - Fandom, cheryl blossom - Fandom, chetty - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Cheryl/Betty, Cheryl/Betty sex, Chetty - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, cheryl blossom - Freeform, cheryl/Betty smut, chetty sex, chetty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayberonica/pseuds/gayberonica
Summary: Cheryl Betty and Veronica have a sleepover but Veronicas only there to play Cupid.





	Chetty sex

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read a bunch of three way Veronica Betty Cheryl fics But I just wanted to chetty for this one cause I love them good bye :)

Cheryl Betty and Veronica are having a sleepover at Thistle House while Cheryl’s parents are away and the girls decide to get a little tipsy and play truth or dare Veronica says she needs go to the bathroom and so they put the game on pause. 

Veronica walked to the bathroom in the hallway and took out her phone to talk to kevin. 

Veronicabi:Kev, I’m at the sleepover about to play truth or dare, operation chetty is a go. 

Gaykingkev:OMG FINALLY!! These two need to make out already,,, ooo please dare Betty to eat Cheryl out 

Veronicabi:I would say im disgusted but yeah, will do

Gaykingkev:Can’t wait for my ship to finally sail

Veronica walked back to Cheryl’s bedroom and started talking. 

“Let’s get straight into it, shall we?” 

She spinned the bottle and it landed on Betty. 

“Betty, truth or dare?”

Betty didn’t want to say dare on the FIRST round. 

“Truth.”

“You’re no fun.” replied Veronica frowning. 

“Have you ever been attracted to a girl ?” 

Veronica new Betty wouldn’t jump into dare straight away so she had a few beforehand plans. 

“Yes. I have.”

At the answer Cheryl did not expect her eyes immediately farted over to Betty where the blonde girl was looking down embarrassedly. 

Veronica spinned the bottle and it ended on Cheryl. She turned her head to red head. 

“Cheryl if you could have sex with either me or Betty who would you choose?”

Both Betty and Cheryl looked at Veronica with stunned faces at the weird sexual question but Cheryl answered the question anyway. 

“Betty.”

Veronica spinned the bottle once more, it landing in Betty again. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to climb on top of Cheryl and make out with her for a solid twenty minutes.”

The blonde and the red head looked at each other with dazed looks. The two girls always had sexual tension and feelings for one another but neither had ever acted on them. 

Veronica then thought for a second before continuing  
“I’m still gonna be here by the way.”

Betty shrugged and went next to Cheryl and sat on top of her. She wrapped her long legs around Cheryl’s hips and leaned in and started to violently make out with her. Cheryl kissed back. The two girls tongues swirling together in perfect harmony, the heat rising. With every embrace the kiss became more and more passionate, they’re mouthes fit so perfectly together. The kiss was so hot yet it was so soft at the same time. Betty could feel herself getting wetter by the second and knew Cheryl could feel it but she didn’t care. Cheryl was getting wet too both girls wrapped around each other fooling around while Veronica sat on the sofa on the opposite end of the table. Betty and Cheryl’s breasts started to heave. Betty our one hand on Cheryl’s boob making Cheryl even wetter than before. Nineteen minutes in Betty was about to put her hand up Cheryl’s skirt when Veronica interrupted 

“-and that’s twenty minutes, sorry love birds but this dare is over.”

Betty looked at Cheryl with disappointment that she couldn’t continue. Cheryl had the exact same look on her face. 

“Don’t worry you two.” Said Veronica grinning at them.  
“I have plenty of dares for you.” 

Many shots later both Betty and Cheryl had forgotten that Veronica had not done any truths or dares. 

“Betty. I dare you to eat Cheryl out.”

Betty, now a lot more tipsy and a lot more confident now that she had made out with Cheryl just bit her lip and said 

“Gladly.”

Veronica left the room while saying 

“I’m gonna give you two some privacy for this but I better hear some moans or I’ll be disappointed!”

Betty picked Cheryl up by the waist and lied her on to the bed. Before removing any clothes Betty stopped and said “If I’m allowed?” Cheryl smiles in response and said “Do whatever you want to me.” Now that betty had consent she could begin. She quickly removed Cheryl’s skirt and saw the red heads long legs in just red tight underwear and got wet just at the sight. Betty positioned herself between Cheryl’s legs and moved the underwear down her legs. She played with the clit before eating her out which caused Cheryl to moan really loud. Betty finally licked Cheryl’s pussy and Cheryl got even wetter just by the one lick already. Betty licked her over and over again in all the right places. Cheryl’s pussy tasted amazing and it looked amazing. It was so tight and soft and pink that it made Betty wet just seeing it. Betty continued eating Cheryl out with Cheryl’s moans growing louder every time. She started to held onto the bed sheets because Betty was coming on so hard. “FUCK YES BETTY OOHHHH PLEASE NEVER STOP KEEP GOING! FUCK!” Betty grinned at Cheryl from inbetween her legs. “Can you come for me, baby?” Said Betty softly. “Come for me cheryl. Betty licked another long moment on Cheryl’s pussy and that’s when Cheryl’s orgasmed. Betty licked the orgasm that came on her face. “Good girl.”

Veronica knocked on the door and the two girls hid under the bedsheet before she came in. 

“So my mom texted me that I have to come home. She said it’s urgent and I wish I could stay but this is really important.” 

“That sucks, v.” Said Betty. 

“Yeah.” Added Cheryl.

“I know. But this doesn’t mean you guy’s fun has to end. Please continue the sleepover alone I wouldn’t want to ruin the fun. Anyway bye guys.” She said leaving the room. 

Exiting thistle house she texted Kevin 

Veronicabi:My plan worked, I only just left the house and I can hear the moaning already 

Gaykingkev:About time they slept together!


End file.
